cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Naginata cruiser
Naginata cruiser Naginata_Cruiser_Upgrade.jpg Naginata cruiser upgrade with Fortified Fleet |faction = Empire of the Rising Sun |baseunit = |role = Advanced anti-ship cruiser |eliteability = |useguns = * Two Shinya Type-X torpedo tubes * Hidden torpedo array Type-S |usearmor = Nano-steel hull |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1800 |time = 0:18 |produced = Imperial docks |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Naginata cruiser was an advanced anti-ship cruiser developed and used by the Empire of the Rising Sun. Background The Empire of the Rising Sun attacked from the seas using its never-before-seen army, assembled in secret. The Empire met with little resistance overtaking much of the waters north of the Soviet Union, in part because the element of surprise was on the Emperor's side, and in part because of Imperial Naginata cruisers. The mainline ship-hunters of the Imperial navy decimated virtually all that stood in their way, opening up an opportunity for Japan's Shogun battleships to lay down withering coastal bombardment to pave the way for a full-scale invasion. While the Naginata's role is limited to blockading the seas, it excels in this to such an extent that it has proved itself as one of Japan's most-feared fighting elements. The role of the Naginata cruiser is exemplified even in its title: these ships take their name from an ancient Japanese bladed staff, once used to keep the enemy at bay or to bring down fast-moving cavalry. Likewise, today's Naginata is dangerously unapproachable from the seas, for its captains seem always well-prepared to let loose pairs of quickly-loading, semi-guided torpedoes that smash into and destroy anything on the water. While the dual fast-firing torpedo launchers seem like more than enough, each Naginata cruiser turns out to have an additional set of five launchers hidden below the waterline. These can launch a spread of torpedoes to attack multiple targets, in the event that the Empire's fleet becomes outnumbered. Weapons such as this speak to how well the Empire has accounted for the possibility of being outnumbered. What's more, these special Type-S torpedoes travel so far below the waterline that even submerged Soviet Akula submarines cannot hide from them—a fact that contributed to the overwhelmingly one-sided first encounter between the Soviet and Imperial navies. Studies of the Naginata cruiser's weaknesses have shown that indirect fire seems to be the only reasonable way to retaliate against them. Even then, this clinical conclusion failed to note that the Empire of the Rising Sun always seems likely to have several of its Sea Wing vessels lurking nearby, ready to ambush any aircraft on approach. As for the Naginata cruisers themselves, not only are they powerful, they are sleek and maneuverable as well. The speed of these ships enables them to close the distance and then quickly finish their victims, and their unusually strong armor means they can withstand heavy fire on approach to their targets. Because torpedoes are their only weapons, Naginata Cruisers are useless against land targets. It must be considered a great honor to serve aboard a Naginata cruiser in the Emperor's navy. These vessels are relatively uncommon, and charged with protecting the mightiest forces in the Imperial fleet, the Shogun battleships. Thus, the rigors of the required training and responsibilities of the post mean that service aboard Naginata cruisers is restricted only to the Japanese elite—men whose stern loyalty to their cause and sharp senses for naval warfare purportedly make them as feared within their society as their ships are hated by their enemies. Deployment history This ship was first seen in The Death of Father Frost when a pair was tasked with spearheading the Imperial attack on Vorkuta but both were quickly sunk by the tesla coils. During the assault on Leningrad, a veteran Naginata was among the amphibious attack force. It fled the battlefield after the assault failed, if not yet sunk by Natasha. The Naginata Cruiser was properly introduced to the shogun as part of the reinforcement fleets in the Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet where it proven superior to the Assault Destroyer in terms of anti-ship warfare. They were seen in the Assault on the Black Tortoise where these ships sunk the MCVs that dare to travel to Japan. They participated in the invasion of Santa Monica and suffered casualties in the initial assault. Another known uses were Barbarians at the Bay where they fended off the Soviet and Allied Navies and in The Last Red Blossom Trembled these ships under Shinzo's command destroyed a naval outpost. In a standard one on one, the Naginata Cruiser would beat the Akula Sub. The Akula might win if it used its Ultratorpedoes, but if the Naginata were to fire its Type-S torpedoes at point blank (which the Akula can't do much to stop because to move away is completely turn around, and thus not be able to fire at the Naginata), it would exceed the Ultratorpedoes' damage, thus giving the fight to Naginata. Abilities Assessment Pros * Truly rivals Akula Sub due to its armor. * Fast Rate of Fire. * Can defeat Assault Destroyers one on one * Can defeat Akula Submarine one on one (no special activated) * Very Tough * Reasonable good movement speed. * Immensely powerful attack power. * Powerful in Numbers, especially when using the Type-S torpedoes. * Torpedo Type-S makes splash damage in wide area (and more dangerous if in closer range.) * Build faster than Akula Subs. * Can be upgraded with Naval Upgrade. * Can attack submerged units. Cons * Require Tier 2. * Can't submerge like Akula Sub so it is vulnerable to most attack. * Can't hit aircraft. * Stuck on water. * Can attack enemies in water only. * Somewhat Costly. ($1800) * Torpedo Type-S doesn't do as much damage as the Akula's Ultra-Torpedo per torpedo, but still fires more torpedoes. * Type-S may harm allies if used carelessly. * Spies can bribe them if not moved out carefully * Naginata must stop in order to launch Type S torpedoes (at certain condition it may launches Type S torpedoes while moving but it is somewhat useless) }} Quotes Creater *''Naginata class departing!'' *''The seas belong to the Empire!'' Select *''No one will defy the Imperial Navy!'' *''All clear!'' *''Naginata!'' *''Attention all crew!'' *''They won't stand against us!'' *''They will submit, or die!'' *''Where are they hiding?'' Moving *''Main engines!'' *''You heard the order...'' *''Proceed!'' *''Keep scanning!'' *''They're here, I know it!'' *''Carry on...'' *''New heading set...'' Attacking ship *''Launch!'' *''They're right there!'' *''Finally!'' *''They're ours!'' *''Rip their hull to shreds!'' *''Wipe them out!'' *''Split them open!'' *''Attack!'' Attacking sub *''Draw them out of hiding!'' *''Flush the cowards out!'' *''I hate subs!'' *''Don't let them surface!'' Move to Attack *''That's them! Full speed!'' *''These are our waters!'' *''On my mark!'' *''The Seas will be their Grave!'' *''To your stations!'' *''Pursue them!'' In combat *''Drown them all!'' *''Do not stop!'' *''Resume until all are sunk!'' *''Maintain positions!'' *''Make this their last!'' *''Don't let them any closer!'' Retreating *''Return to base! Immediately!'' *''Bring her in!'' *''Keep those repair stations ready!'' *''Let them think they beat us!'' Under fire *''They will pay for this!'' *''They must be dealt with!'' *''We will not stand for this!'' *''What's the damage?'' *''Are we taking water yet?!!'' Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Naginata_Cruiser_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance footage Gallery RA3 Naginata1.jpg|Render Trivia * The marking on the Naginata's bridge and fore deck: 虎鯊 is actually a Chinese word (pronunciation: Hu-Sha) means 'Tiger Shark'. The correct Japanese word for Tiger Shark is 鼬鮫 (Katakana: イタチザメ; pronunciation: Itachi-Zame). * The Naginata's design is heavily focused on torpedo warfare. It may be a reference to the real-life Imperial Japanese Navy's torpedo cruisers 北上 (Kitakami) and 大井 (Ooi), converted from light cruisers to carry ten quadruple torpedo tubes per ship capable of launching 40 'Long Lance' torpedoes at a time. Category:Red Alert 3 Ships Category:Red Alert 3 Imperial Arsenal